User talk:Illusion of End/My Builds/Build:Me/any PvE Domination Mesmer
History # (cur) (last) 17:46, 27 March 2007 81.244.100.8 (Talk) (→Equipment) # (cur) (last) 15:48, 26 March 2007 Jill Bioskop X (Talk) m (→Equipment) # (cur) (last) 20:12, 23 March 2007 84.228.186.201 (Talk) (→Usage) # (cur) (last) 08:11, 11 March 2007 Krowman (Talk) m (Undo revision 709067 by Special:Contributions/Bellis (User talk:Bellis)) # (cur) (last) 08:07, 11 March 2007 Bellis (Talk) # (cur) (last) 05:36, 27 January 2007 Rapta (Talk) m (→Variants) # (cur) (last) 19:01, 17 January 2007 Barek (Talk | contribs) m # (cur) (last) 20:02, 30 December 2006 Rapta (Talk) m (→Variants) # (cur) (last) 09:27, 30 December 2006 68.124.136.127 (Talk) (→Equipment) # (cur) (last) 21:37, 29 December 2006 Rapta (Talk) m # (cur) (last) 12:55, 29 December 2006 Gobla (Talk) m (9 favored, 5 unfavored. Should be in the tested category.) # (cur) (last) 04:16, 29 December 2006 Rapta (Talk) m # (cur) (last) 12:30, 28 December 2006 Eudas (Talk) m (→Attributes and Skills) # (cur) (last) 12:30, 28 December 2006 Eudas (Talk) m (→Equipment) # (cur) (last) 01:06, 28 December 2006 Karlos (Talk) m (Reverted edits by Defiant Elements (talk); changed back to last version by Blastedt) # (cur) (last) 07:20, 27 December 2006 Defiant Elements (Talk | contribs) # (cur) (last) 23:27, 26 December 2006 Blastedt (Talk) m (+untested, as the vote is 3 against 4) # (cur) (last) 23:29, 22 December 2006 Defiant Elements (Talk | contribs) # (cur) (last) 04:33, 13 December 2006 Rapta (Talk) m (category adjusted) # (cur) (last) 04:30, 13 December 2006 Rapta (Talk) m (Build:Me/any Dominator moved to Build:Me/any PvE Domination Mesmer) # (cur) (last) 23:08, 12 December 2006 Rapta (Talk) m (→Variants - fixed red link/typo) # (cur) (last) 23:07, 12 December 2006 Rapta (Talk) m (→Counters) # (cur) (last) 23:06, 12 December 2006 Rapta (Talk) m (finishing up) # (cur) (last) 22:41, 12 December 2006 Rapta (Talk) m (new build) # (cur) (last) 04:34, 7 December 2006 Jyro X (Talk) (rv'd to last version by Rapta. this build was voted un-favored. do not blank the talk page again.) # (cur) (last) 01:58, 7 December 2006 Thereeper (Talk) # (cur) (last) 23:21, 6 December 2006 Rapta (Talk) m # (cur) (last) 04:26, 6 December 2006 Thereeper (Talk) # (cur) (last) 04:25, 6 December 2006 Thereeper (Talk) # (cur) (last) 04:22, 6 December 2006 Thereeper (Talk) # (cur) (last) 04:19, 6 December 2006 Thereeper (Talk) # (cur) (last) 04:17, 6 December 2006 Thereeper (Talk) # (cur) (last) 04:15, 6 December 2006 Thereeper (Talk) # (cur) (last) 04:15, 6 December 2006 Thereeper (Talk) # (cur) (last) 04:13, 6 December 2006 Thereeper (Talk) # (cur) (last) 04:13, 6 December 2006 Thereeper (Talk) # (cur) (last) 10:43, 17 November 2006 Fyrenbot (Talk) m (Me/any Dominator moved to Build:Me/any Dominator: bot: build move (moving article to build namespace)) # (cur) (last) 19:26, 9 November 2006 Tharna (Talk) (-> unfavored) # (cur) (last) 10:44, 15 October 2006 Nilles (Talk) m (cat in brackets) # (cur) (last) 02:29, 15 October 2006 Not a fifty five (Talk) # (cur) (last) 19:37, 11 October 2006 Nilles (Talk) m (→Usage) # (cur) (last) 18:30, 11 October 2006 DeathByPepsi (Talk) # (cur) (last) 05:24, 9 October 2006 DeathByPepsi (Talk) # (cur) (last) 14:56, 6 October 2006 KittySoft (Talk) m (Me/any The Dominator moved to Me/any Dominator) # (cur) (last) 08:52, 6 October 2006 DeathByPepsi (Talk) # (cur) (last) 08:52, 6 October 2006 DeathByPepsi (Talk) # (cur) (last) 08:51, 6 October 2006 DeathByPepsi (Talk) # (cur) (last) 08:51, 6 October 2006 DeathByPepsi (Talk)